Last Kiss
by hitntr01
Summary: Driving down a highway late at night. They just wanted to enjoy the next two weeks together before she was changed... it seemed fate had other plans. oneshot and songfic based on "Last Kiss" WARNING: Character death


_**Please Note: This is a songfic- Song: "Last Kiss" by Pearl Jam. Many of you may have heard it and if you haven't I think it would be easier to read once you have! This would be while Bella was still human (if you didn't know)…please enjoy**_

_Title: Last Kiss_

Edward walked to a gravestone that he visited a minimum of twenty hours out of the day; at least it seemed like that. His whole family was grief stricken by the loss and couldn't believe how it happened. Edward was doing everything right after they came back to her, he proposed, he watched over her, he kept her as she was until after the marriage…perhaps that was where he went wrong. If he had changed her like she wanted, then perhaps she would still be with him.

_Where, oh where, can my baby be?_

_The Lord took her away from me_

_She's gone to heaven, so I've got to be good_

_So I can see my baby when I leave this world_

He remembered that day as if it were yesterday. They had two weeks before they were to wed. Everything was so perfect and he was bringing her mini golfing at a new inside golf course. He rented the place that night; he was going to make everything as romantic as possible. They didn't know how long she would have to keep inside once she was changed, so he tried to make every night special. He was surprising her with two tickets to see her mother for the following week. They would stay there for the whole week. Even with the rain pouring down, he felt good about tonight. His car had been giving him problems so Carlisle offered up his car, it drove differently but he didn't think much of it.

_We were out on a date in my daddy's car_

_We hadn't driven very far_

_There in the road, straight ahead_

_A car was stalled, the engine was dead_

He should have never gone that fast, he should have listened to Bella. She hated his driving for the longest. She was finally used to his driving and started to get too comfortable as she unbuckled to reach out back for a bottle of water that he brought in case she was thirsty. He should have never let her unbuckle.

_I couldn't stop, so I swerved to the right_

_I'll never forget the sound that night_

_The screamin tires, the bustin glass_

_The painful scream that I heard last_

The windshield shattered as everything happened at once. He was so stunned; he didn't know what to do. Everything seemed to freeze as his body went flying through the windshield; he must have broken the seatbelt he was in. He flopped across the grass, still trying to figure out what happened, what made him not be able to stop. Edward looked around in the dark for his love.

_Oh where, oh where, can my baby be?_

_The Lord took her away from me_

_She's gone to heaven, so I've got to be good_

_So I can see my baby when I leave this world_

The people from the other car that was in the road must have heard the crash as they came running to help. Edward heard the people calling 911 and saying how they hoped everyone was okay…or maybe that was their thoughts, he couldn't tell. All he knew was he still had to put up with the human charade as long as they were there, he lay there for a few seconds, trying to look like he was unconscious but he couldn't knowing that Bella was in need of help.

_When I woke up the rain was pouring down_

_There were people standing all around_

_Something warm flowing through my eyes_

_But somehow I found my baby that night_

Edward crawled over to Bella, still to stunned to stand and run to her. He saw her face so bloody that if he didn't know her scent, he wondered if he would recognize her. "Bella love, please speak to me. I need to hear that you will be fine." He whispered. She was taking deep breaths, she smiled up at him. Did she know she was going to die that night? She must have been so scared, he knew he was scared. He was probably scared enough for the both of them. She weakly opened her eyes as blood was pouring out of her mouth. He hated that no matter how worried he was, he still had to keep his instincts from coming forth.

_I lifted her head, she looked at me and said_

_"Hold me darling, just a little while"_

_I held her close, I kissed her our last kiss_

_I found the love that I knew I had missed_

He shook his head as he knelt down at her gravestone, "Why? Why would you take her away? I did everything right! I made her wait until we were married, I loved her and she loved me. I waited a hundred years to find her." He yelled into the sky as it started to rain yet again on him. He enjoyed the rain now; it was the only time it felt like he could cry.

_Well now she's gone_

_Even though I hold her tight_

_I lost my love, my life, that night_

Edward sniffled as he tried to make it feel like he was crying. His whole life end that night and here he was not able to move on. He wanted to end this, he couldn't though, and he promised his family he wouldn't do anything stupid. Perhaps life wasn't meant to be fair, he knew what he had to do though, he had to do good and no evil, then one day he would see his love again…somehow.

His family came up to him while he was sitting next to the grave. "You will pull through." Alice whispered.

"How do you know?" Edward yelled, he had been violent the past few weeks since it happened. "You guys still have the ones you love. You don't have to worry about them being dead."

"We are trying to help." Rosalie butt in as she looked just as grief stricken as the rest.

Emmett hugged Rosalie, "What she is saying is we are all hurting not just you. We all lost a good friend that night."

A good friend? That's what she was to them; to him…she was his life.

Edward looked away, "You weren't the ones who killed your love." He whispered.

"You weren't either, it wasn't your fault." Esme waited for a response, when she got nothing she said, "We just came to check on you and let you know you still have family at home that you can talk to."

Edward nodded as all of the family walked off except Jasper.

"What do you want?" Edward asked Jasper cruelly.

Jasper bit his lower lip before saying, "I can feel what you feel, remember?"

"Then shouldn't you be avoiding me right now?" he asked with great distaste. "No one wants to feel the way I do."

"I just want to let you know that if you need someone to console with you, I can. I know what you are going through. I can feel your hurt, regret, guilt, love…" Jasper was naming everything he was feeling.

"Stop!" Edward yelled, "I can't take this anymore, please help me." He yelled clutching to Jasper's shirt. "Please." He whispered.

Jasper tried to make him feel calmer; he tried to make him feel better.

Edward realized what the kid was doing as he sank away, "Thanks." He whispered. He thought back to the book that Bella was reading for English class when he first met her. Romeo and Juliet, he used to laugh at Romeo for killing himself over a girl, but now, he found it ironic, he almost killed himself once for losing Bella and now he was ready to do it again if he had a chance. How hypocritical he was. Though, he was weaker than Romeo, he couldn't go through it himself, he needed the help of someone else and no one would help him. He just wanted to know that he could meet up with Bella again one day…

_Oh where, oh where, can my baby be?_

_The Lord took her away from me_

_She's gone to heaven, so I've got to be good_

_So I can see my baby when I leave this world_

Edward looked away from Jasper at the gravestone, "I will see her again right?" Edward asked breaking the silence.

"I don't know how this works, I am as lost as you are." Jasper whispered. "All I know is we all try to do the right thing, and that must atone for something."

Edward nodded. "I lost everything that night." He whispered.

"Not everything, you still have us. You still have family" Jasper whispered.

"I don't know, maybe I should leave for a few months until I sort this all out."

"I don't think that will be wise. I have a feeling that everyone will track you down and bring you back kicking and screaming." Jasper tried to joke.

Edward caught on as he chuckled, "You're right." Edward whispered.

"Take your time here." Jasper whispered as he walked off leaving Edward to be alone again.

Edward sat against the gravestone, "Please God, please let me see her again. I will do anything and I won't ask for anything else." Edward said as he put his head in his hands.

Life wasn't fair but he would never forget their last kiss, the saddest kiss ever. He could never find someone like his Bella, not in a million years.

_**Hope you liked it!!! I never cared much for Edward and Bella, they are both pretty whiny if you ask me but when my computer was on shuffle while I was writing an essay and I heard this song and it automatically made me think that it would be how Edward would act if Bella died suddenly. I love this song so much! It makes me sad every time. I hope you enjoyed it just as much.**_

_**Please review!!!!**_


End file.
